


The Life in the Eyes of a Hiccup

by Nasiruddin1006



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: And karma might be ready to give them the arrows of feels, Everyone will know Hiccup's life, Original Character(s), Stoick slowly becomes a dad, Watching the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasiruddin1006/pseuds/Nasiruddin1006
Summary: For his whole life Hiccup has been shunned, reprimanded, bullied and ignored. Everybody in the village were Vikings, tough Vikings of course, and then there's him. One of the bunch who is the oddest of Vikings and because of that, he's considered the odd one out... Few of you may think he'd be crying but oh no, he's just using up dry humor. Takes a lot of practice after all these years of being scorned.But now, everything started to change... When Hiccup sees what can be described as his life, what will the others think of him?





	1. Hold on a second!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just to note, this is actually the first time I'm doing this in a site unfamiliar to me.  
There was one site I felt very familiar with, but apparently I can't access it because my country forbids it.  
Still, can't keep me from writing... even though it's quite rusty, and may not be what you're expecting.

A roar. That was what woke a certain boy from his sleep, a loud deafening roar was echoing in the... room, was it? Yes, it is a room he's in. However, what room he's in, he did not know. However, that roar... it was _definitely a dragon._

_ **Dragon.** _

When his eyes snapped open, the only one thing greeting him was a pair of green eyes - **EMERALD** green eyes - and a dark green scale-y body and wings... wait.

Wait.

That's...

_Night Fury._

Of course, a Night Fury - though oddly colored green - is the first thing to greet him when he opened his eyes... Dread immediately went in, crawling down his spine as he felt the eyes of a dragon, staring right into his very soul. However... Hiccup himself is not blind, as when he is observant so when he looks into the eyes of a dragon... He felt that within those eyes were... they were admiration, curiosity, _shy_ and excitement...

_{Wait, what?}_

Okay, perhaps there is something wrong with the dragon... First off, **admiration?** A dragon, admiring a little human - a runt - like _him?_ He can't even do a thing against dragons so why is it that this dragon admires a human like him?

Secondly, **curiosity****?** For his whole life, as long as he can remember, dragons are just mindless beasts, they never show emotion... but this curiosity, held within the eyes of this dragon, this _**Night Fury**_, it's so intense... Hiccup would've chuckled himself if the current situation right now wasn't so much of a horror-to-shock.

Thirdly, **shy?** What exactly is this dragon shy about? There's nothing for it- no, _him_, to be shy of.

Now comes the last... **excitement.** What is this dragon so excited about? Is he excited about him? Now that Hiccup thought about it, this dragon in front of him seems to be _really_ in a happy mood... since he's pretty much jumping in place.

Dread was then replaced by curiosity and, especially, _shock._ He tried to think back, what happened before he woke up...? He tried to think back, working his brain backwards to try and find a time where he lost consciousness. Now, being Hiccup, it's easy for him to find it since looking back... He can vividly remember sparing a Night Fury - the black one of course - and then _freeing the dragon._ Totally wasn't the best decision... but that dragon was as scared as he is. One look at him and already... already he can _feel_ the fear. The fear and the... the _resignation._ That's when it clicked in. But how? There's no way he'd faint in the middle of the woods an-

_'Hello!'_

...If Hiccup wanted to faint right now, it would've been the best time for him to do so. The green Night Fury in front of him... _he spoke._ He sounded like somewhere between a teen and an adult... wait, it's in his head!?

_'Wait, you can hear me!?'_ The boy definitely wanted answers, how can this dragon before his eyes, _speak_ to him!?

_'Yeah, duh! What else do you- Oh. R-Right... Uh...'_ The green Night Fury stopped jumping in place, looking slightly down to the floor as if trying to think of something... what happened while he was out?

_'...am I crazy?'_ Hiccup sincerely hoped that he was dreaming right now.

_'Wha- oh. Oh, that. Well, maybe... M-Maybe not...'_ The green Night Fury simply looked away, as if he's... _unsure?_ But of course before Hiccup could ask, the Night Fury regained his composure quickly, looking straight back at Hiccup. _'I'm pretty sure you have questions right but first, introductions are in the way... I'm Nasir.'_

_'...I... never heard that name before.'_ If Hiccup were to be honest, there was no Viking who had the name that went by Nasir. He has never heard of any Viking who has that name. And he is very sure that everyone is on the same boat. What kind of name is that for a Viking, really?

_'Well, in your time my name isn't too fondly known... It basically means good helper... Anyways, Hiccup,'_ The green Nigh- no- _Nasir_ saying his name without even giving him a chance of introduction surprised him... How did the dragon know his name, he doesn't know. _'You're the last one to wake up... To think that I'd have a stress trying to wake you up, when all I could've done is just roar at your face. Seriously, you were in a deep sleep!'_

_'Uhhh...'_ Hiccup wasn't too sure, Nasir himself sounded quite annoyed and judging by how slightly stressed the dragon sounded, he certainly was in a deep sleep... at least until he got roared upon.

_'No matter. Now come on, get up. The others are waiting.'_ Confused, Hiccup simply did as he was told; he simply got himself up from the floor as the green Night Fury stepped away to give some space... _{At least he gives me space...}_ Hiccup thought to himself.

The green Night Fury simply walked away from Hiccup, urging him to follow; which of course the boy did and what they entered into was... quite a surprise for Hiccup.

The room itself was quite a big one, exactly... There were a lot of chairs, lots of them look like they are very comfy to sit on, facing at the wall to their right... The walls all around them are just black... whilst the floor itself was a mix of red and yellow patterns. There were Vikings - and dragons which some are sitting down on the floor in their case - that are already in their seats, the blacksmith being Gobber, and the chief of Berk; Stoick the Vast, sitting beside each other behind the teens which is Snotlout, the muscle Viking who has little to no brain. **(**Yeah, I just said that**)** Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the twins which they are having a fight against each other... as usual. Fishlegs though, while smart as he is like Hiccup, he's certainly on good terms with him. Both Hiccup and Fishlegs get along well... and then there's Astrid.

Astrid Hofferson. Every time Hiccup sees her, his heart began to flutter... The sight of her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her dress... He would be going on and on about every single detail, daydreaming about her. But not before his heart regained it's composure, while he may certainly love Astrid, he'll never be able to have her. After all, who would want to be with a scrawny Viking?

_'Hey.'_ Hiccup snapped to look at Nasir, who already had his seat... in front of the teens. Verily, the most front... well, in his case he's more like sitting down on the floor, in front of the chair. There were murmurs around the Vikings alike. _'Come over and sit beside me... Don't worry. I know you can't trust me, but you don't need to sit so close to me, alright? I'm sure after all that's happened to you, you wouldn't be comfortable sitting too close to me.'_ ...The green Night Fury did have a point. After having freed the Night Fury he caught, he couldn't really trust Nasir... and yet, he offers a seat beside him. One that remained empty... Feeling like it would be best to remain on his good side, Hiccup decided to come over and sit down next to him... although not too close, as he is still wary.

_'Alright. EVERYONE!'_ Nasir roared aloud, silencing the murmurs from the Vikings... Once it was silent enough, only then did the green Night Fury continue. _'Listen well, because I will not repeat this twice, alright? Okay. So, what you're going to see here... Let's just say it is a moving image you're about to watch. However... what you're going to watch is Hiccup's life, so I suggest you keep it quiet. Although... I have a warning.'_ He looks to the other side, seeing that there are dragons here too... Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Terrible Terrors, Nadders and clearly a lot more have come in... most of them are growling at the Vikings, who were quite on edge... Mostly because they have no weapons with them. But some dragons seemed to be paying attention to what the green Night Fury is saying.

_'I absolutely detest violence so if any of you tries to harm one another, I will let you know... You will not be able to where there's a barrier.'_ Nasir softly said, but the tone underneath it spoke of guaranteed death... Vikings and Dragons alike nodded to this, some being skeptical. Hiccup looked at the green Night Fury, questions going on in his head as he tried to find an answer...

Having noticed a questioning look from Hiccup, Nasir curled his neck to look at him.

_'Whatever questions you have in mind, you can ask me later... You're special though.'_ Hiccup just simply blinked his eyes from shock. _'Don't forget that. Oh wait, it's starting!'_ The green Night Fury immediately locked his eyes to the wall in front of him, as did everyone else. Seeing that they're all locking eyes with the wall, Hiccup decided to watch as well... _only to see that the images are moving. And then hearing a voice he didn't think he'd expect._

**"This... is Berk."**


	2. The Life of a Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know... There's gonna be some copies you might see here and there. Look out for that.

All Vikings jumped at this. Where did Hiccup's voice come from? Not even he himself expected this.

"Useless telling a story? Hah! Let _me_ be the one to tell a story! I can do better!" Oh, if only Snotlout didn't open his mouth... He felt a glare coming from a green Night Fury. And that sent chills down his spine, he wisely kept his mouth shut as to not agitate the dragon further.

_'Words from one so mindless never dictate who Hiccup is. I recommend thou be careful with thy words lest thy brain lose it's functions and brabble.'_ Nasir's words got Snotlout into deep confusion. Never in Hiccup's life did he hear one speak almost archaic, especially a draconic one at that. It's shocking to him that somebody had actually defended him on that...

**_The fog is parted, revealing a lone island with large sheer cliff faces and a torch-lit village._**

**HICCUP (V.O.** **CONT.): "It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."**

Some Vikings chuckled at the description of it. Leave it to Hiccup to describe it, this is an accurate description.

** _Waves splash on two chiselled sea stacks, spraying the view in water; we zoom in on the village, first at the farm animals before panning out across the entire village so as to give us a look at the structure and build of the village._**

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "My village, in a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets."**

_'Ah, Berk. If only it wasn't raided so much... I'd love to have a tour on the island one day.'_ Many Vikings had to chuckle at the dreamy tone he had.

"When we're at peace, sure, I'll give you a tour." Hiccup simply chuckled as Nasir was simply shaking in place, the green Night Fury was being really giddy right now. Already he's taken a liking to this dragon.

** _Two sheep in a herd chewing grass in a field then becane the focus._**

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "The only problems are the pests."**

** _A large, dark figure swoops down, grabbing the sheep on the right before flying off. The sheep on the left, seeing the other gone, 'discreetly' moves over to the grass where the previous was earlier._**

_'I'll never understand these sheeps... They don't even look bothered by the slightest that one of their kin went missing.'_ Some Vikings chuckled at the baffled look on the green Night Fury's face.

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes."**

** _Inside a house the door is opened. Looking out you can see a group of Vikings with shields and weapons run past while a herd of sheep is trying to escape a winged beast._ **

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "We have…"**

"What do we have?" asked Ruffnut.

"Can we use it to destroy stuff?" asked Tuffnut. He and Ruff looked at each other with excitement, thinking about the damage they could do even though they had no idea what it was, while everyone either groaned or put their heads in their hands. Which, in case of dragons, wings.

** _The winged beast turns to see the door open with a small person standing behind. Fire is breathed out as the figure closes the door, light from the flames that enter through the sides revealing a gangly teenage boy Viking, Hiccup._ **

**HICCUP: "…dragons."**

**_Cut to the area outside where different varieties of dragons are swooping in on frantically running sheep as Vikings are trying to stop the dragons, some gripping onto the dragons, hitting them with their weapons and being thrown off, others trying to hang on to the sheep being taken._**

**HICCUP (V.O.): "Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."**

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" asked a few of the Vikings.

_'Well, you tend to not listen to others. And Hiccup, don't think I'm keeping you out of this, I know you're as stubborn as I am so don't even try to talk your way out of this.'_ Hiccup groaned, why did he had to get the look of lecture coming from a dragon, a green Night Fury at that.

** _Hiccup runs out of the house, the door scorched and burnt to a crisp, into the chaos outside, including but not limited to running and falling Vikings and their weapons._**

This set most of the villagers on edge. Until dragon training, whenever Hiccup stepped out in a raid then disaster was sure to follow.

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "My name is Hiccup. Great name I know. But it's not the worst."**

_{I suppose it isn't exactly the strongest name out there...}_ Stoick had probably guessed Hiccup didn't like his name... That brings up a question, why did _he_, Stoick the Vast, as a father, choose that name?

** _Hiccup ducks under a plank carried by two Vikings, a third that was watching Hiccup getting knocked down from behind._ **

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that."**

** _Some villagers shove their way past Hiccup, heading off to battle. Behind Hiccup a Viking gets blasted in the air by a fireball, knocking both Hiccup onto his back with the airborne Viking landing on top of him._ **

**VIKING: "AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!"**

** _Suddenly, the Viking's demeanor changed so abruptly from fierce to cheerful._ **

**VIKING: "Mornin'!"**

Both groups had laughed at that, some were even looking at said Viking... who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was nare full 'wake..." That was the only response he gave before getting slapped in the back of his head by his own wife, causing some to shake their heads in exasperation, few even chuckling.

**_Hiccup runs higher up the village, heading for the centre of the village. On his way he passes many tall, burly Vikings._ **

"Oh, here we go..." _'Oh, here we go again...'_ Both Nasir and Hiccup said at the same time, sighing in exasperation... They both knew what's about to come.

**VIKING #1: "What are you doing here?!"**

**VIKING #2: "Get inside!"**

**VIKING #3: "What are you doing out?!"**

**VIKING #4: "Get back inside!"**

Said Vikings winced at the treatment they gave Hiccup, is this how he hears them? If so, how did he take it all in without snapping?

** _One Viking is just standing in one spot, picking his ear, looking unfazed by the raid around him._**

Said Viking just shrugged, not too particularly bothered by all the commotion that was happening.

Few dragons however, looked at said Viking with bafflement. How can he not be bothered with everything around him? Very few Vikings near the dragons noticed this, whispering "Believe me, I be wonderin' how he not be bothered as well." Apparently, even though they are enemies they do have one thing in common.

**_Hiccup is about to run across another lane before he is pulled back and held by the scruff of his vest. The path he was about to enter was incinerated by dragon fire a split-second later._**

Stoick let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

**_The Viking that saved Hiccup, Stoick, holds him up, addressing the Vikings around him._ **

**STOICK: "Hiccup! What is he doing out aga- What are you doing out?! Get inside!"**

**_Hiccup is shoved away from the immediate fight._**

...The chief's heart broke a bit at that, did he really treat him that way? Stoick would want to have a talk with his son later on.

**HICCUP (V.O.): (in admiration) "That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe."**

** _Stoick observes the fight on the island, during so spotting a sheep in the talons of a nearby Nadder._**

Said Nadder whimpered at that... It was quite a painful one to experience.

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders."**

**_Stoick hurls a nearby wagon that smashing it on the dragons head, dropping the sheep in the as a result._**

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "Do I believe it? Yes, I do."**

Stoick simply laughed alongside Gobber and other Vikings his age. That rumor is still going around?

**STOICK: "What have we got?"**

**VIKING #5: "Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

The Gronckles had been chuckling, they sure do crash a lot of things as much as they blast fire.

Nadders simply bowed, their wings remained furled.

A certain Zippleback simply butted heads with each other, much to others' amusement and annoyance. Some Zipplebacks shook their heads at that, some chuckled.

The Monstrous Nightmare? They simply looked around... at least that was before they looked prideful.

** _A nearby explosion caused the Vikings to seek cover, apart from Stoick who merely brushes off a piece of burning wreckage that landed on his shoulder._**

**STOICK: "Any Night Furies?"**

**VIKING #5: "None so far."**

**STOICK: (relieved) "Good."**

All dragons look at a certain black Night Fury, who's tail is hidden... confused by the looks they were given. At least till they realized what they were expecting was their reaction. The Night Fury simply snorted dismissively.

**VIKING #6: "Hoist the torches!"**

**_Large braziers were being pushed out of the ground, lit by torches that were thrown up just before the brazier got too high. The braziers burned bright and strong, lighting the night sky, making it much easier to see the dragons in the air. Hiccup rushes into the forge, taking off his vest and donning a leather apron._**

**GOBBER: "Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!"**

**HICCUP: "What? Who, me? No, come on, I'm _way_ too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all _this._"**

**_Hiccup strikes a bodybuilders pose after placing a heavy appendage of Gobber's._**

Everyone had to chuckle/laugh at the interaction between the blacksmith and the apprentice, while Hiccup felt the blood rushing to his face immediately. _{Why did they have to see it...?}_

**GOBBER: "Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"**

**_Gobber changes his appendage for another tool. Hiccup goes over and opens up the counter, instantaneously receiving chipped and damaged weapons from the pile of Vikings outside. He carries the array of weapons over to the hearth before putting all his weight onto the bellows._**

**HICCUP (V.O.): "The meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber."**

"Oi! Who ya callin' meathead?"

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler."**

**_Stoick is giving out orders not too far away from the forge._**

**STOICK: "Move to the lower defences. We'll counterattack with the catapults."**

**VIKING #7: "Hurry!"**

**_A group of large Vikings and sheep run, or are carried (in the perspective of the sheep) down to the lower levels of the village. As they pass a corner a house is set alight by the dragons. The fire quickly consumes the outer layer of the house._**

**HICCUP (V.O.): "See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."**

Despite the situation, some Vikings chuckled at that.

**VIKING #8: Fire!**

** _A group of teenagers carry some buckets and a large barrel of water past the forge, setting it down not too far away. Amongst them is an attractive blonde girl rallying the group who Hiccup leans out of the forge to watch._ **

**ASTRID: "Alright. Let's go!"**

**_The teens fill their buckets and rush off to fight the blaze._**

**HICCUP (V.O.): "That's Fishlegs,"**

"Hey look, that's us!" Said the giddy Fishlegs, having a small celebration on his seat.

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "Snotlout,"**

Snotlout flexes his muscles and kissed his muscles before posing like a bodybuilder, causing Astrid, Tuffnut and surprisingly enough, Nasir to gag, and cough in his case.

_'That is just so wrong of you, Snotlout...!'_ He really did not like the sight of it, why would any man kiss their muscles when they flex? Nasir doesn't even see any point in that.

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "the twins; Ruffnut and Tuffnut,"**

Both head-butt each other, making them see stars momentarily, before starting a punch-up, much to everyone's amusement and irritation.

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "and... _Astrid._" _(dreamily)_ **

** _A fireball explodes behind Astrid, engulfing the background in a light that makes her seem more beautiful. Hiccup just simply looked on, dreamily._ **

Everyone laughed at that, whereas the older ones simply chuckled... Love is a serious thing and they knew this is not something to make fun of, considering they have experienced it before. Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid were both blushing profusely, for different reasons.

Astrid didn't particularly know why, she certainly didn't like his feelings towards her but to hear him say her name like that was embarrassing... though she didn't expect it to be... a good kind of embarrassment at that...

Hiccup though, he did not want anyone to hear him say her name like that and that was absolutely embarrassing for him. Added on the pile is that everyone now knows his attraction to her.

The teens however had been laughing their heads off, Tuffnut even laughing to the brink of tears!

** _The rest of the teens sidle up alongside her as they go to put out more fires._ **

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "Their job is so much cooler."**

**_Hiccup attempts to jump out of the forge and join them but is then pulled back by Gobber, this time by the scruff of his tunic._**

**HICCUP: "Come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."**

"Plus, haven't I already been picked up by that area of my tunic so many times?"

**GOBBER: "Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."**

The Vikings flinched, some memories of previous raids coming back to surface.

**HICCUP: "Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**

Snotlout snorted as he was about to mock... only to stop when he was snarled at by the green Night Fury, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

_'Don't make me.'_ Once more, Hiccup is surprised that Nasir came up to his defense quickly before Snotlout could start mocking him.

**GOBBER: "Ya can't lift a hammer."**

'I wouldn't be a blacksmith if I can't lift a hammer, would I?" Some Vikings laughed at that, as well as a few dragons chuckling when Hiccup said that.

**GOBBER (CONT.): "Ya can't swing an axe."**

"I can, just not very well."

**GOBBER (CONT.): "Ya can't even throw one of these!"**

**_Gobber picks up a bola, which is yanked from his hand and thrown by another Viking, wrapping around a Gronckle, pinning its wings down making it plummet to the ground._**

"I can, only not as accurately."

**HICCUP: "Okay, fine, but _this_ will throw it for me."**

**_Hiccup gestured to the wheelbarrow/barrel contraption, lightly patting it. Unfortunately, this caused it to spring into action, launching a bola straight into another Vikings head._**

**VIKING #9: "Uugh!"**

"Hey! That hurt!" yelled the victim.

"Sorry, it wasn't supposed to fire." apologised Hiccup, getting a "No worries!" in return.

**GOBBER: "See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!"**

**HICCUP: "Mild calibration issue…"**

**GOBBER: "Don't sh- no, Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all… this."**

**HICCUP: "But you just pointed to all of me."**

**GOBBER: "Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you."**

Everyone laughed at that whereas Gobber and Hiccup chuckled. The closeness between the two is very clear, they were simply just messing around.

Stoick however, wasn't laughing nor was he chuckling... It was then that he thought to himself, he needed to fix his relationship with his son. He promised himself that.

**HICCUP: "Oh…"**

**GOBBER: "Oh, yes."**

**HICCUP: "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained? There will be consequences!"**

Nasir had to stifle his chuckles so as to not be questioned by anybody, Viking or dragon. However, this did not go unnoticed by some dragons and Vikings nearby, the most nearest being Hiccup. They eyed the green Night Fury, questioning what exactly is it that got him to refrain humself from chuckling?

**GOBBER: "I'll take my chances."**

**_Gobber tossed a sword to Hiccup, who caught it in his arms._**

To say that the teens were shocked is quite an accurate statement. Hiccup is indeed quite stronger than he looked.

_'Ay, come on. Being a blacksmith is tough but that's exactly what Hiccup is! Even though he doesn't look so strong, he IS strong, it's only you don't see him carrying a bunch of heavy stuff. Plus, you haven't even given much attention to thank the blacksmiths, don't ya?'_ ...That shocked the Vikings. Nasir's right, none ever went to Gobber and Hiccup to thank them, they had been doing so much of the work that they didn't even get the credit they deserve.

**GOBBER (CONT.): "Sword. Sharpen. Now."**

**Hiccup carried the blade to the grindstone, sparks illuminating his face.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): "One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here."**

_{Is that why they slaughter us?}_ thought most of the dragons, growling with anger. To be slaughtered only for what, glory? That is absurd!

Nasir, having noticed the dragons' anger, simply looked at them and softly rumbled at them. [Hey come on, ease yourselves... I don't want a fight here, they didn't know. There's no need for meaningless violence here.]

The dragons looked at the green Night Fury, seething with anger... Ready to pounce. But Nasir himself wasn't really affected by the anger at all, his eyes simply tell _mercy..._ They slowly calmed themselves down, still iffed about getting killed for glory. Some even sighing, which did not go unnoticed by not only the Vikings, but also Hiccup. They have never seen a dragon defending humans, or in their case, Vikings!

**_Image goes to a group of Nadders destroying a building and snapping up some stray sheep._**

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed."**

The Nadders felt annoyed, believing that they can do better than just getting noticed after death. Which they are still iffed about.

**_Near them are a couple of Gronckles lifting up some fish drying racks full of fish in their jaws._**

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."**

The Gronckles wondered if they were slain just to get mates, but since most of hem re tired, that thought didn't exactly stick around for long.

**_A Zippleback is making quick work of the house behind the Gronckles, gassing through the roof before opening and sparking the door, instantly destroying the building._**

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status."**

The Zipplebacks were happy. _{Exotic and twice status was good, right?}_ Some thought.

**_We then look to a catapult tower which Stoick and a couple of Vikings are manning._**

**VIKING #10: "They found the sheep!"**

**STOICK: "Concentrate fire over the lower bank."**

**VIKING #10: "Hurry up! Fire!"**

**HICCUP (V.O.): "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those."**

**_Stoick looks over the edge at the walkway below, seeing it surrounded by fire from below._**

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**

**_The walkway is destroyed as the flaming head of a Monstrous Nightmare breaks through the wood easily._**

The Nightmares looked around with pride. _{__We must be the best if only the best take us on!}_ they thought. Though some would admit that none of them were as skilled as a certain dragon...

**STOICK: "Reload! I'll take care of this."**

**_Stoick hits the Nightmare twice with his hammer, dodging an attempt at a bite._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.): "But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen."**

**_The Nightmare backs away as Stoick and the other Vikings look to the sky, hearing that all-too-familiar whistling scream._**

All Vikings looked on with fear, as both Night Furies perked their ears up as hey registered the sound... one of them happened to be quite excited.

_'Oh my goodness, what is it, what is it!?'_ Nasir was literally shaking on the spot, definitely joyful to know exactly who it is even though deep down he already knows.

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "We call it the…"**

**VIKING #11: "Night Fury!"**

**VIKING #12: "Get down!"**

** _Almost all the Vikings shout and take cover as the Night Fury shot a plasma blast, taking out the catapult Stoick was on._ **

**STOICK: "Jump!"**

** _All the Vikings on the catapult jump away from the burning wreckage, virtually unharmed._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.): "This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…"**

** _The Night Fury _ ** ** _fired another shot, this time at the base of the tower, disarming it for good. Hiccup watched from the forge counter._ **

**HICCUP (V.O. CONT.): "…never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

"What's up with you?" asked Astrid, who looked at the green Night Fury as if it has gone insane.

_'What's up with me? Me!? I'm seriously excited, come on! If you weren't in constant war, wouldn't you be thrilled to hear that sound!? I know I would!'_ Nasir had been trying so hard not to bounce out of joy since he looked at Astrid with a smile on his muzzle... Although now that Hiccup thought over about his words, he couldn't help but feel a faint joy upon hearing that sound...

** _Gobber swapped his tool for his axe, clicking it into place as he limped out of the forge._ **

**GOBBER: "Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there."**

** _Gobber turned to face Hiccup, pointing at him the whole time._ **

**GOBBER (CONT.): "Stay. Put. There."**

"I feel like ya wouldn' stay there."

** _Hiccup looked at him with a blank face._ **

"Ooh, I know that look. Ya wouldn't' stay in the forge. I know ya wouldn't." Some Vikings shook off Gobber's comment, thinking he'd gotten loopy.

**GOBBER (CONT.): "You know what I mean."**

** _Gobber yelled his battle-cry, charging forth into battle. Hiccup grabbed his contraption and ran past the Vikings waiting at the forge._ **

**VIKING #13: "Where are you going?"**

**HICCUP: "Yeah, I know!"**

**VIKING #14: "Get back here, Hiccup!"**

**HICCUP: "Be right back!"**

"Why did you leave him in the forge? You know what happens." asked Stoick, annoyed at Gobber for his blindness. Gobber just shrugged.

**_A group of Nadders had surrounded one of the last groups of sheep that hadn't split or been stolen. Stoick, net in hand, hurled it over the dragons, surprising and trapping them. Stoick jumps on one of the heads, which managed to fire a shot. Stoick clamped the jaw shut and slammed the head onto the ground._**

**STOICK: "Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!"**

The Nadders involved flinched; for a Viking, Stoick sure had a strong grip.

**_Hiccup wheeled his contraption over to an unlit cliff overlooking an unmanned catapult. Placing it where he wanted to, he transformed it into his bola launcher. Once he finished setting it up his eyes scoured the skies for a sign of the Night Fury._**

**HICCUP: "Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."**

**_Squinting, he was able to make out the outline of the Night Fury as it covered the stars that it flew between. The whistling scream started again, signifying another attack from the Night Fury. Hiccup took aim at the catapult, waiting for the one chance he had. Suddenly, plasma blast was shot obliterating the catapult, the blast illuminating the Night Fury's form. He trailed the dragon and fired, sending himself into the turf. When he looked up, there was a dragon scream and the outline of Night Fury was seen by Hiccup plummeting into the forest._**

The Vikings were shocked, some actually had their jaws dropped! Hiccup had actually took down a Night Fury!? They all erupted into cheers, Hiccup had actually took down his first dragon! And that's a Night Fury at that!

"Oh by the gods, son! You had actually did it! I'm sorry we did not believe you, but you did it! To see that you have your first dragon, a Night Fury, oh Thor Almighty! Son, I am very, very proud of you!" Stoick had been beaming at his son, _his own son_ took down his first dragon! One of the most dangerous dragons of all in Berk, brought down by a Hiccup! He felt so proud that words alone cannot fathom it!

"A-Ahahaha, yea. I uh, I took care of the dragon... Just- Let's keep watching." Hiccup himself felt happy to be accepted by his own father, but... he felt a slight pang of guilt... Maybe he didn't really want this...

Some older dragons happened to take notice, the young hatchling doesn't even look like his heart is in it... What happened?

**HICCUP: "I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"**

** _A Monstrous Nightmare snuck up behind Hiccup, alerting him when his contraption was crushed under the claws._ **

**HICCUP (CONT.): "Except for you."**

Everyone laughed. Only Hiccup could keep up such sarcasm in the face of danger.

"How can you be so funny?" asked Tuffnut.

"Lots of practice. Helps to hide my feelings," said Hiccup. Most of the Vikings stopped cheering/laughing, understanding that they were the cause for his torment as they looked down to the floor.

** _Stoick and his group had managed to tie down the Nadders in the net. Turning around when he heard a scream, he saw Hiccup running away from a Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick ran off to protect his son._ **

**STOICK: "Do not let them escape!"**

**VIKING #14: "Right!"**

** _Hiccup ran through to the centre of town, a Monstrous Nightmare hot on his tail._** ** _.. No pun intended. The dragon took two shots at Hiccup which he managed to escape before hiding behind the last standing brazier. An intense blast of heat struck the pillar protecting Hiccup, as it finished the pillar was moderately burning completely. Hiccup turned to look around the brazier. The Nightmare snuck around the other way but was tackled by Stoick just before it got to Hiccup, tuck-and-rolling before landing on his feet. The dragon tried to fry Stoick, resulting in a limp shot._ **

**STOICK: "You're all out."**

** _Stoick struck the Nightmare four times on the head before it flew off. Stoick then turned to the brazier._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.): "Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know."**

** _The base of the brazier collapsed and fell, revealing Hiccup. The brazier fell and rolled down towards the lower levels, causing a lot of damage along the way._ **

**HICCUP: "Sorry, Dad."**

The dragons looked on with bafflement and confusion. _{That's the hatchling's father!?}_

[To answer your question, yes that is his father. Before you ask, I do not read your minds, I just guess what's going on inside your head.] answered Nasir, which all that anyone could hear only rumbles and growls, since Vikings don't understand dragons.

** _The rolling, flaming brazier fell on the net holding the Nadders, the force letting them escape. Some of them used the nets to pick up the sheep, carrying loads more off than usual. All the Vikings could do was watch the dragons escape and glare at Hiccup._ **

**HICCUP: "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."**

** _Stoick just grabbed Hiccup and dragged him through the village._ **

**HICCUP (CONT.): "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"**

**STOICK: "Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"**

**HICCUP: "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding. Don't you think?"**

**STOICK: "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"**

**HICCUP: "I-I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am, Dad."**

**STOICK: "You're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." (to Gobber) "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."**

** _Gobber hit Hiccup on the back of the head before following him to his house. On the way they passed the teens._ **

**TUFFNUT: "Quite the performance."**

**SNOTLOUT: "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped."**

**HICCUP: "Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so-"**

** _Gobber grabbed Snotlout by his helmet and shoved him to the ground. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were just laughing. Astrid was sitting on a ledge, looking at her axe until Hiccup spoke, then looking at him._ **

_'A warrior never boasts, for he lets actions speak out than his own words. A warrior never lies without reason, for he cares of his own like he cares of himself. A warrior keeps hisfocuses on his personal goal for later, for he keeps looking after his comrades no matter the grudges... Astrid Hofferson.'_ Astrid subtly jumped at the tone, surprised that someone was calling her like a chief... Much less a dragon. She looked at the green Night Fury only to silently gasp at the sight; the emerald eyes being slits as he fully glared into her eyes. Although he had not growled, he was carrying a thick aura around him, a dangerous one that once provoked, death is guaranteed.

_'Tell me. Why do you not defend Hiccup? Sure you did not tease, but the worst thing you did was simply not putting an end to it. What is it that made you do such mistake? Is it hesitation? Is it your reputation? Or your family honor? Tell me, Astrid Hofferson. Why?'_ ...Astrid could not speak. She forgot how to. The dragon's words... they hit home. She didn't think that she'd hear it from a stranger, much less a _dragon._ She felt like daggers stabbed right into her heart, a relentless punch right at her liver, and a forceful kick right at her throat... Guilt overwhelmed her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Astrid!?" exclaimed Snotlout, angered by the fact that a dragon had actually given pain to Astrid, despite the fact that there was not a single wound on her... He halted when Nasir looked **directly** into his eyes... and only then did he felt such pure hatred, all rational thoughts thrown out of the window, he was simply frozen.

_'I am **teaching** Astrid to be a proper warrior... You think you're a warrior? Because all you do is boasting. You always brag about how good you are, how strong you are and how **cool** you are... Take away those and you're **NOTHING.**'_ Nasir simply sighed... before looking at the shocked Hiccup, his eyes dilated.

_'Hiccup. Back at my place, I have been taught that warriors look after their comrades, no matter what happens between them. For they let actions speak for them rather than words. I would stop now, but you saw how Astrid did nothing to stop it. You saw it, Hiccup... I can't let that go just yet. For now... let's just keep watching.'_ Hiccup had to agree on that, he needed to distract himself... Everyone needed a distraction for different reasons.

_ **As Snotlout got up laughing he looked at Astrid, who just rolled her eyes and started to leave.** _

** _The blacksmith and his apprentice _ ** ** _made it to Hiccup's house, Hiccup complaining about Stoick._ **

**HICCUP (CONT.): "I really did hit one."**

**GOBBER: "Sure, Hiccup."**

**HICCUP: "He never listens."**

**GOBBER: "It runs in the family."**

"And just what does that mean?!" both father and son asked despite the tension in the room.

Gobber looked at Hiccup. "Hmmm, what about these words? Stay. Put. There."

**HICCUP: "And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."**

Gobber smiled. The rest of the village were in for a treat.

**HICCUP (CONT.): ** ** _'"_ ** ** _Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone.'"_ **

The Vikings were torn between laughing at the impression of Stoick and feeling guilty that they made Hiccup feel like that.

Stoick himself doesn't look too good, he just looked sad and hurt. Is that really how he made his son to feel? Remembering the words of the green Night Fury, that all the more made him feel even worse. Once this is finished, he's going to have a talk with his son...

**GOBBER: "No, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."**

"Thank you Gobber, that really helped." said Hiccup, not really bothering to hide the sarcasm.

_'It's true though, just you wait.'_

**HICCUP: "Thank you for summing that up."**

**GOBBER: "Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."**

**HICCUP: "I just want to be one of you guys."**

** _Hiccup closed the door with Gobber sighing. Gobber then hobbled off before we see Hiccup leaving through the back door of the house, heading for the forest._ **

"I thought I told you he stays in the house!" Annoyed, Stoick simply yelled at Gobber, who simply shrugged.

"Ya told me to get him back to tha house. Not make sure he stayed."

_'He is right on that, Stoick. Plus, you can't stop Hiccup even if you tried. He'll find a way regardless.'_


	3. Searching of the Gate & Freeing the Night Fury

** _The image changes to inside the Great Hall, looking upon a giant model of a golden dragon with a sword through its stomach hanging from the roof, before taking an overlook of the large group of Vikings listening to Stoick._ **

**STOICK: "Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them."**

** _Stoick glared at the nautical map, showing Berk and the surrounding areas, before grabbing a large dagger._ **

**STOICK: "If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!"**

** _He stabs it into the foggy areas of the map, intertwined by dragons, in the top left corner of the map, Helheim's Gate._ **

**STOICK: "One more search before the ice sets in."**

**VIKING #1: "Those ships never come back."**

_'Yeah sure. They do come back just fine.'_ said the green Night Fury, not bothering to hide his sarcasm and the deadpanned look.

_{A-Another one!?} _Astrid thought with bewilderment. First, Hiccup with his dry humor and _now_ a sarcastic dragon? Oh, this is not gonna go well for her...

"Looking stressed, Astrid?" Snotlout cooed at her, flexing his muscles. "Why not let yourself be held by these strong, burly arms of mine?"

Astrid and Ruffnut simply gagged at the sight of Snotlout kissing his muscles, whereas Nasir simply _coughed_ hard in disgust.

_'Gosh, I do not know how you're fine with this... I don't know how you haven't even knocked him out already...!'_

**STOICK: "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!"**

** _The Vikings are reluctant to venture out, hands on the back of their necks. Too vividly do they remember what happens when they venture into the gate and are lost in the fog. All have lost someone close to them in the gate, whether it be a family member or close friend, which makes them fear the gate as it is one of the few things that can break their spirit due to traumatizing memories._ **

**VIKING #2: "Count me out."**

**VIKING #3: "Today's not good for me."**

**VIKING #4: "I have to do my axe returns."**

_'...Okay I'm not the one to say mean things, but I have to admit. Y'all are seriously scared.'_

** _Stoick doesn't look concerned, a plan ready just in case._ **

**STOICK: "All right. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."**

** _That got them enthused, no one wanting to face that task._ **

_'That's even more of being a coward!'_ This earned a large amount of protests from the Vikings, which Nasir didn't really care about.

**VIKING #5: "To the ships!"**

**SPITELOUT: "I'm with you, Stoick!"**

**STOICK: "That's more like it."**

** _Stoick chose from the willing (or unwilling which depends on your look) Vikings that were coming on the journey, some had to stay to protect the village and look after the children. All the Vikings start to file out of the hall and go home, most to prepare for the voyage. Soon it was just Gobber and Stoick left, sitting by the roaring fire in the centre of the hall._ **

**GOBBER: "Right. I'll pack my undies.**"

** _Gobber started to rise, taking another drink from his mug hand. Stoick had other plans._ **

**STOICK: "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."**

**GOBBER: "Oh, perfect. And, while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could _possibly_ go wrong?"  
**

"I'm not _that_ bad..."

"Hiccup, I didn' mean it like that."

** _Stoick seems irritated, burdened, yet unsure._ **

**STOICK: "What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"**

**GOBBER: "Put him in training with the others."  
**

"Wait, you're just gonna put me into training like that?" Hiccup was filled with shock and disbelief when he asked, going into Dragon Training? Impossible!

"Well ya got ta learn how ta fight, and ya need ta have that knowledge sooner."

_'He does have a point, though. It's best to know how to defend yourself sooner than later.'_

**STOICK: "No, I'm serious."**

**GOBBER: "So am I."**

**STOICK: "He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."**

_'Wow. Nice to know you have some confidence that your son can get through the training.'_ Nasir commented with sarcasm. Hiccup found himself silently agreeing with the dragon's sarcasm, it sure is nice to know how much faith is placed upon him by his father.

**GOBBER: "Oh, ya don' 'no that."**

** _Gobber brushes Stoick's comment away with his hand._ **

**STOICK: "I do, actually."**

**GOBBER: "No, ya don't."**

**STOICK: "No, actually I do."**

**GOBBER: "No, ya don't!"**

**STOICK: "Listen. You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different."**

** _Stoick stands up, feeling he needs to walk around else he get too angry. Gobber just rolls his eyes and shakes his head._ **

**STOICK: "He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for - for trolls!"**

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?" That got some laughs and chuckles, as well as some intrigued looks from the Vikings.

** _Gobber takes a drink out of his mug and his makeshift stone tooth pops out of his jaw, into the mug. He then spins around, pointing at Stoick with his mug._ **

**GOBBER: "Trolls exist, they steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"**

** _Stoick sighs and latches onto one of his memories._ **

**STOICK: "When I was a boy..."**

"Oh, here we go."

**GOBBER: "Oh, here we go."**

**STOICK: "...my father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought I was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"**

"You got a headache."

**GOBBER: "Ya got a headache."**

Everyone laughed at that, it's obvious that since Hiccup and Gobber were close, they thought alike.

** _Gobber manages to get his tooth back out in his hand and tap it back into place in the bottom of his appendage, running his tongue along it to make sure it doesn't come out._ **

**STOICK: "That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!"**

"I know only Whispering Death can crush mountains-" began Hiccup, his knowledge coming in.

_{Just wait till you face against the Screaming Death...}_ Nasir thought to himself, avoiding the spoilers...

"-and only a Timberjack can level forests." Hiccup continued. "Taming seas? I don't know any dragon who can do that."

_{Yeah, that would be a Scauldron.}_

**STOICK: "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become... Hiccup is not that boy."**

"Of course not..."

** _Stoick then sat back down, looking and sounding disappointed._ **

**GOBBER: "You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him."**

_'It is true. I know every parent feels that way with their child... Stopping them's just gonna hinder the growth. Preparing them is the only best thing you have as a parent...'_ The older Vikings, including the dragons who has children/hatchlings, they would agree with the way Nasir's thinking. To stop a child is only hindering the growth. Preparing them for the reality is what's best. Thus, this would lead their children/hatchlings to be more mature.

_ **Stoick looks at Gobber, slightly confused yet interested on what he's saying.  
** _

**GOBBER (CONT.): "I know it seems hopeless, but ya won't always be 'round to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."**

_ **Stoick switches his focus onto his feet, his eyes showing him debating with himself about what he should do.** _

"...Chief." began Astrid as she slowly stood from her seat, looking back at Stoick, surprising others as a result. "Did you honestly believe that Hiccup would die the moment he goes into the ring?"

"What? No, lass."

"Then why were you so sure of it? Did you really think that the moment Gobber lets those dragons out, they'd all immediately go after him?"

"That is not true!"

_'Then why are you too sure of it? Why do you believe the fact that Hiccup himself would die the moment he enters? Why? You really believe in your son that much?'_ ...Stoick couldn't retort. As much as he wanted to deny... Astrid and the dragon were right. He really didn't have much faith in his son... _'Let's get back to where we left off. We can't keep the images waiting.'_ Astrid then sat down, switching her focus to the images.

Some of the dragons looked at Stoick in disappointment. _{Does he not have any faith in his hatchling?}_ thought the older dragons. Few were parents, and they know how much damage can do to them if they don't have their faith in their hatchlings.

* * *

_ **The scene changes to a panning bird's eye view of the mountainous terrain in the forest, before transforming into a map of the terrain, a trajectory line and littered with crosses in different places. It then goes to Hiccup, looking down at his book in hand, charcoal pencil in the other. He closes his eyes and holds a breath in hope. He opens his eyes, releasing his breath in a sigh, the area clear of the Night Fury, or signs of any dragon for that matter. Hiccup looks down and marks another cross on the map in his book, another failed location. Hiccup scribbles all over the page in frustration, before putting his pencil in the book and slamming it shut.** _

_'What did the book do to you? No reason to be such a meanie!'_ That, Hiccup really just shushed the green Night Fury he'd come to know as Nasir.

**HICCUP: Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!**

_ **Hiccup swats away a branch in front of him, angry, before it 'returns the favour', hitting his face.** _

That got a lot of laughs from the Vikings, whereas Hiccup looked embarrassed himself. He did not think he'd get hit back by an innocent tree. That was for a while until even some of the dragons joined in on the laughter. Now _that_ felt like humiliation.

_ **Hiccup looks up in anger to look at the standing tree, or so he though. Instead he sees the tree struck down, snapped quite low down, fallen over a hill that has a large groove leading from the tree struck out by something.** _

The laughter stopped then, concerned and fear over what caused such thing. The only thing they know for sure, is that it was big.

_ **He follows the groove, touching a large raised tree root along the way as he goes up to the hill and looks over... only to hide away as quickly as he saw a dark dragon.  
** _

Both groups gasp; Vikings because they were scared for Hiccup. How can he deal with a usual dragon, let alone a Night Fury? Dragons gasped in fear for the Night Fury, not knowing what was about to happen or what he was doing. None of them had seen him ever since their raid was over. _{Whatever happens... it better not be anything bad.}_ thought the dragons. They never had many casualties whenever a Night Fury is involved, he was the only one they had.

The Night Fury however, perked his ears up as he looked at the images. He remembers what happened... He whined, lowering his head and covering it with his wings. Since when did he begin to care for the hatchling...? But then... he freed him... why did he have to do such thing?

_ **He then grabs his dagger and looks over again to get a better look... What he saw was a Night Fury, tied up in the bola cords and tangled badly. Hiccup approaches warily, using a large nearby stone as a form of cover. Peaking around the dragon seems dead; no movement, eyes closed, no sounds of breathing.** _

The Vikings were getting excited. This is Hiccup's big chance to prove he's indeed one of them, that he is a dragon slayer.

**HICCUP: "Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it. This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"**

_ **Hiccup puts his foot on the Night Fury's leg, striking a victorious pose. The dragon feels this, shaking his arm and moaning at the contact. Hiccup falls to the ground from losing his balance, before getting up again and pointing his dagger at its body. He takes a look at its face, sharp eyes of green taking in Hiccup. Hiccup loosens himself, rolling his shoulders and prepares to thrust the blade into the dragon.** _

**HICCUP: "I'm going to kill you, dragon. Then I'm – then I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a VIKING!"**

At this point, three sides were torn.

The Vikings were cheering for Hiccup to kill the Night Fury, Stoick beaming at how Hiccup dealt with the Night Fury. _{If he does this now... then my son will be one of us Vikings!}_

The dragons watched on with disappointment, having thought that Hiccup was the only one who was different that he would, at least, connect the two species together, or at the very least spark the Queen's downfall... _{It seems he isn't what we thought he'd be... He's just like his father. Stubborn and a murderer...}_

However, there were some in both groups who were hesitant to watch it go on. Some of the older Vikings who know Hiccup's mother watched on with worry, flashbacks coming back to them... _{Surely he wouldn't kill a dragon... Surely he would take after her...}_

Some of the older dragons who seemed to notice the hesitance Hiccup seemed to have in the images, concerned... yet hopeful. _{The hatchling... I've seen that face of conflict. I hope he does not kill the Night Fury...}_

Hiccup however, had been looking at his feet as he realized one thing about his actions before; he is basically holding the weights of two worlds... Both were filled with hope. One stands up tall and strong despite the wounds, and the other falls down... Knowing this, he prepared himself for any torrent of insults and curses coming his way.

_ **The dragon moans, raising its head to look at Hiccup. Hiccup looks back at him before turning back, raising his dagger above his head. The Night Fury's huffed breathing quickens slightly. Hiccup takes another look at the dragon, it's eyes... fearful as it watched it's life being held at the hands of a young scrawny Viking boy before it.** _

Gobber looks on with understanding, realization subtly dawning upon him. "Hiccup won't kill tha' dragon." The Vikings just simply brushed off the blacksmith's comment, believing he had either lost his mind or was just joking... However, some older Vikings who knew Hiccup's mother didn't brush it off including some older dragons, they too have a feeling that Hiccup wouldn't go through it, as Gobber said.

_ **Hiccup loses his composure before regaining it, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to see the fear and familiarity looking back at him. The dragon closed his eyes and drops his head to the ground giving a defeated growl, accepting death.** _

The Vikings were losing their patience now. The dragon had resigned itself to it's fate, which had surprised them at the time, so all Hiccup has to do is plunge the blade down... though some Vikings believe he wouldn't do it.

_ **Hiccup gives at least one final push to try and drive the blade home... only to lower it on his head in defeat. He cannot kill the Night Fury. He looked at the dragon, then his dagger, then at the bola cords... He takes a few steps back, turning to the village.** _

**HICCUP: "I did this.**"

The Vikings were bewildered, the anger towards Hiccup starting to boil up within them, whereas some older Vikings looked on with hope that all this will be stopped peacefully... as well as the dragons, who mentally slapped themselves for giving up on him so easily.

_ **He turns back, looking at the trapped dragon. A few huffed, ragged breaths escape the creature... Hiccup looks down in shame and defeat as he knows what he's going to do.** _

_ **The dragon's eyes shoot wide open, glancing back at the cutting sounds. Hiccup had grabbed his dagger and was cutting the ropes apart to set it free. One of the ropes broke and he proceeded to cut another.** _

_{What is he doing!?}_ thought Stoick angrily. His son had not killed the beast, and now he's cutting it _free?_ He would've just gone to the village and get a search party just so he could get the recognition and status as the first Viking to take down a Night Fury!

_ **The back legs of the dragon moved slightly, shrugging off a couple, subtly enough not to be noticed by Hiccup. The second rope is cut. Fast as lightning the Night Fury reacts, grabbing Hiccup and pinning him against the ground and rock.** _

The Vikings all jumped at this, they'd never expect at Night Fury to move with such speed and precision. Even though their anger towards Hiccup were boiling, except for Gobber and the minority of Vikings, they still feared for his life. How is he going to get himself out of this one?

_{Even now, this still gets me... Not gonna lie, I would be terrified.}_ The green Night Fury knew, oh so fully well that if it were to be him in Hiccup's place, he'd probably faint _much more_ sooner. He _really_ didn't want to see an angry Toothless, staring him down like that while he's pinned.

_ **Hiccup looks up frightened, gazing into those sharp green eyes, no longer scared and observing but powerful and furious. Hiccup seems smaller, looking up in fear and desperation, almost identical to how the dragon looked before. It growls, baring his teeth and rising up, looking like it's about to strike.** _

The Vikings close their eyes, waiting for the end to come whereas the dragons looked on with eyes wide open. This is not how the Night Fury- no- this is not how he usually acts! Even if he got shot down by a hatchling like Hiccup, he wouldn't strike him down! Hiccup however, still looked at his feet wondering if the same roar would hurt his ears like last time.

_ **The Night Fury bends down and gives and ear-splitting roar, before leaping away, Hiccup looking on in surprise. The dragon tries to fly away and does so, badly, hitting some rocks and cliff walls before disappearing from sight, roaring all the way.** _

The surprise caught up to both groups, Vikings and dragons altogether for different reasons. Vikings because of how the Night Fury did not kill Hiccup, let alone injure him. Both were also surprised at how badly the Night Fury was flying, it was very clumsy and uncoordinated... It was only then for dragons they felt fear upon reaching a conclusion that seemed very possible once they looked at the Night Fury... _{What if his tailfins have been knocked off when he was shot down?}_

_{Both worlds filled with hope... One stands strong, the other collapses... I can tell Hiccup's having a rough time feeling the weight of them now.}_ thought the green Night Fury. He knew what was going on in Hiccup's mind the moment he saw his conflicted face. Nasir knows that the weight of it is devastating even for him. The weight of _two or more worlds_ is more than enough for him... even Hiccup knew he can't handle the pressure, be it consciously or sub-consciously.

"Gobber?" asked Astrid as he looked at the blacksmith. "How did you know Hiccup wouldn't kill that dragon?" Now that caught the attention of others, Vikings and dragons alike. They all looked at Gobber, curious as to how he knew.

"I knew he wouldn', lass. Because whenever the boys go to beat 'im up, tha' look the dragon gave is the same look 'hat crosses Hiccup's face... I know I did wrong too." The Vikings looked down to the floor, as did Gobber. They knew that perhaps they could've prevented all this because they were the ones who made him who he is... Few dragons even looked down as well, feeling like they perhaps could've done better to help the hatchling.

_ **Hiccup puffs out sigh of relief, slumping further down the rock, if that was possible, before picking up his dagger and getting to his feet. Taking one last look towards where the dragon disappeared he turned around, walking toward the village. He only managed five steps before giving out a strange sound and fainting on the spot, facing downwards.** _

_'...I know what you are feeling, Stoick. Don't try to get any closer.'_ Stoick heeded the warning despite his anger... however, few of the Vikings stood up and marched their way to Hiccup, ready to hurt him as the anger blinded them of the consequences... This caught Stoick's attention, and the helplessness settled in within him. His son is going to get hurt, _and he wasn't going to stop it._ His heart is slowly breaking apart beneath the stoic posture.

The teens however, they had mixed reactions. The twins looked on with excitement, whoever brawled with the Vikings are sure to bring serious damage to the people as well as the area.

Fishlegs simply looked away, not wanting to get anyone hurt but also not wanting to get involved. He never really hated Hiccup, they both were on good terms... it's only whenever he tried to be friendly with him, he'd get picked on immediately, or he'd simply be prevented from doing so.

Snotlout was just watching with glee, he couldn't wait to become the heir and when Hiccup is gone, he'll be able to take it. He'll be able to marry any woman he wants, he'll lead the tribe _better_ than Hiccup.

Astrid... to say she was shocked is an understatement. A whole mix of emotions came straight into her head, filling her up with shock, confusion, anger and... helplessness. Looking closer upon Hiccup, that amplified it. She too, like the rest of the Vikings, could not believe that he let the dragon go, a Night Fury... but it's a bit of no surprise to her that Gobber, one of the most trustworthy people Hiccup could go to, said that he wouldn't follow through killing a dragon. She was angry at Hiccup, yet... she could not help but feel helpless with the fact that she wanted to go to him and tell him that it is fine, that it's all a nightmare. But the fear held her back, she was afraid on what would her parents think of her, what they would all think of her, going up to the scrawniest Viking of all and comforted him. Her reputation would shatter by mere rumors spread around by fools.

Some of the dragons looked on at Hiccup, fearful of what's to come... The Night Fury, even more so. Their hearts were pounding fast, they felt so helpless that they can't move from their spot to help the poor hatchling. They were glad that his father did not move from his spot, but it's his eyes that tell them just how helpless he is... like how they are. And that unfortunately enough reminds them of how helpless they felt under _her..._

Hiccup was ready to burst into tears, but he simply held them back... A Viking cannot cry in public like this... Not like this.

As the Vikings were making their way over to Hiccup, ready to hurt him, the green Night Fury slowly stood up, his eyes slowly turning into slits... Despite not growling, the same horrifying aura was returning. This gave the opportunity for the Night Fury and Stoick to step up, and defend Hiccup... and defend they did.

"NO!" Stoick stepped in the way, surprising Hiccup and the Vikings <strike>(teens included)</strike>. Even more so as the black Night Fury showed up to also defend not only Hiccup, but Stoick as well... and it was _growling._ "...No. Do not hurt my son."

"But he's a traitor!" "He let a beast roam free!" "You should've disowned 'im, Chief!" "He's with tha dragons!" The Vikings who were marching up to Hiccup, shouted at the chief...

"ENOUGH!" The Chief bellowed out, stunning the entire audience, as well as the about-to-be Hiccup's attackers... "Enough... do not hurt my son." ...The Vikings who were about to beat up Hiccup wisely went back to their seats, not wanting to anger their chief even more. Once things were settled down, The Stoic Chief returned to his seat as the other two Night Furies did the same.

"...why?" That is the only thing Hiccup could muster, as he had so many questions swirling around in his head. Why did his father protect him? Why did that black Night Fury protect him? Why did Nasir protect him? _Why?_ All he wanted was the answer to the question, yet...

_'Because you know better than the rest... nobody can take more of the beating like you do. Despite being so frail, you still kept going. You kept taking many hits and not once have you delivered them right back... heh. At this point, I'm starting to think I am actually YOU in a way.'_ ...this is the answer he got from the green Night Fury. He actually complimented Hiccup, _him_ of all Vikings, about how he kept taking the hits. He never delivered a more severe one back at them... But those last words he said, confused him. What did Nasir do from the past to actually say something like that?

_'Anyways, anything beyond this point is where you guys are going to see the future. No really, the events in the moving images back then were things that already happened, right? Well up till this point, you've been watching what has already taken place. Now, the events that happens afterwards, you all are going to be seeing the future. Now then, I will ask a question, and it's not one I'd like to repeat... Are you all willing to continue through this?'_ What Nasir said, did put both parties into thinking about it. Up till this point, they've been seeing what has already happened. Could there really be anything beyond that?

_'In order for many of you to think for as long as you want, I'll say this is where we stop things from here and settle down so that we can question, share our thoughts and probably maybe talk to a few people here. There's also some meals waiting for you at our right, we can go in there and chat while we eat. Right now, it is time to take a break and think things over for a little bit. Do any of you agree?'_ Both parties were vocal as they agreed; this would be the perfect time for them to take a break and think things over. And with that, they all went to the entrance at their right, waiting to see what meals have been prepared for them...

_{...oh, if only they knew just how much I prepared for them.}_ Nasir thought to himself with a slight smirk. They'd be in for a surprise for sure. A really big, and _delicious_ surprise at that.


End file.
